All Alone
by leach lover 9
Summary: Bella goes off to a party hosted by an unknown person. She wakes up and someone is there with her. who is it? BxE AxJ and EMxR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of Stephanie Meyers work unfortunately. Don't hate me because I don't get the story right if I don't get it right, I do it on purpose duh. Hahahah review please! **

I am sitting here all alone in the corner of a room that I do not even remember. I woke up to the sun light coming through the curtains drawn tightly open. The only thing I rather remember is that before I fell asleep I was in the arms of some Greek god. He was amazing. Very pale with beautiful golden eyes no wait they were more of a topaz. He had very nice muscles but not to the point where he looked like he worked out all day every day. He had hair that hung to his brows and it was auburn. It was perfect! I remember that he had spoken something to me. 'Hey are you alright?' then the rest of the night was a blur. I hate it when that happens because he was nice and very good-looking. I looked around the room again and found someone that looked familiar and he was sitting on the other side of the room in a chair. It looked like he was trying to keep a safe distance from me.

"Good morning" he said. Oh my gosh he had an amazing voice. I know you don't hear that very much but his was like velvet. Wow, I had never heard anything like it. He must have noticed I was staring at him because he asked me if anything was wrong. Of course I denied anything was wrong because nothing was wrong, I was just dazzled. Never been dazzled by someone let alone a guy. At that, he got out of the chair and walked towards me. He was moving slowly it looked like he was trying not to scare me. He finally got to where I was in the room.

"Are you awake?" he asked.

"Yes why wouldn't I be awake?"

"Well I have been asking you questions and you have not answered."

"Oh sorry." As I said that he let out a little chuckled that looked like he could not hold it in any longer.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Why no I don't even know your name. I don't laugh at people I don't names of." He was a smooth one was he.

"My name yo... you want my name?" I asked as in why you would want to know my name.

"Yes of course you just spent the night at my apartment so I would like to know your name."

He had me at that I was up and tried to move across the room to get out but instead I tripped over a blanket and I was about to meet the floor when I all of a sudden stopped. I then felt two strong, cold, hard arms around my waist. I turned around to see what it was but I already had a guess. I looked up sheepishly at him. He just smiled back. It was not a full smile it was a crocked one. Wow could this boy by anymore amazing. At that exact moment, he reached down and looked strait down at my eyes. He growled. Wait he growled that is not supposed to happen. He picked my up like a baby.

"What are you doing?" I asked very self-conscious of my weight.

"I am brining you to my dad he can take care of you."

"What is there to be taken care of?"  
"Well first, you are bruised from head to your toes second I think your wrist is sprung. Basically you are a mess." At that, he chuckled a little more. It was very nice to hear him chuckle. It was beautiful.

"Are you still with me?" he asked. Oh, no I was zoning out. Man I was doing that again. I have to stop thinking about him like that I am not aloud to date. Nooo I cannot do this. Before I knew it I was in a car and on my way to the hospital or where ever he was taking me. I have to admit I was somewhat scared of where he was taking me. As far as I know he could be a rapist or a killer. Wait I was letting my imagination get the best of me. I should never be lest alone in a car especially with a boy who was gorgeous.

"Hey"

"Yes?"  
"You space out a lot you know that?"  
"Oh sorry didn't mean to." I could feel a blush creeping onto my checks. They became warmer by the seconds.

"We are here." He said with a ring in his voice. He sounded so happy as if he just won a contest. Then it all hit me. I remembered last night.

_I was over at this apartment for a party I had gone to get away from my father because he started to drink. When he drinks he gets violent and I didn't want to be around that. Mike was here just great. He gave me a drink and told me to have fun with it. I went out onto the balcony to relax and get away from all of the noise inside. I was standing there chill in when Mike came out side. He of course was drunk by this time. He came over to me and started talking. 'hey baby, its been along time since I have seen you.' His voice was slurred and his eyes glazed over. He stepped forward to come closer but I stepped back into a corner. He came even closer. 'Bella Bella what am I going to do with you?' after that he got as close as he could and put his hand on my face. He then bent down and tried to kiss me. As much as I protested by screaming and kicking, he still went on. 'Bella calm down it will only take a minute of your time, ha-ha maybe a little more.' With that said, he threw me on the floor. I got nervous when he got onto of me and started to unbutton my pants. Then someone burst through the door and I heard a growl, wait a growl not used to hear that. The next thing I know I felt the weight of Mike come off me. I buttoned my pants up again. I balled up in the corner and hide my face. I just sat in the corner and cried because of what just happened. Then the boy who saved me came over and helped me onto a blow up matrices. Then everything went black. _

I turned to the boy that was in the car.

"You're the one that pulled Mike off me last night?" I tuned and asked him. He looked bashful but he did not blush.

"Yes do you remember now?" he asked he still looked a little bashful.

"Yes I do unfortunately." I said with disappointment in my voice. He looked sad after that.

"Are you ok?" I asked he just looked at my like his life would end of he looked away. Finally, he answered.

"We have to go or we will be late." With that he was out of the car and at my side in a heart beat. Again he picked my up like a baby. I started to squirm, he just looked at me and told me to stop please. We reached the counter in the hospital. He just kept walking without anyone saying anything.

"Don't we have to check in?"

"Not when you have connections like me." We came up to a door and he knocked with my still in his arms. I do not know how it did that but he did.

"Come in." said a voice that sounded familiar. We walked into the door and there sat the doctor that tended to me every time I came into this hospital.

"Oh hello Bella" he said

"You know her?" asked my savor.

"Why of course I do, I mean she is always in here." He just had to add that didn't he.

"What?!?!"

"Edward calm down what is it this time Bella." Edward a wonderful name, it suits him.

"Dad she was….um almost um how to put it?" he looked a little ashamed of telling his father this.

"Iwasalmostumraped." **( It says I was almost raped if you cant read it)** I said it all in a rush both of them or more dr. Carlisle mouth was hanging down.

"I see." He came over and looked at me. He looked at me nervously. He glanced up and down. I started to blush when he did this. Edward just stood there looking like he would rather be by my than on the other side of the room. As soon as dr. Carlisle stopped looking at me to go fill out forms my legs gave out and I was about to hit the ground when the two same cold hard arms circled around my waist and I was saved yet again from an encounter with the ground. It felt weird having Edward around because I was never hitting the ground or another object. Dr. Carlisle told Edward to bring me to a room so I could lie down. He did just that and every time I would ask to be put down he would shake his head and give me his sexy little smile he had. God he was going to make me pass out if this kept up. Every time he would smile, my heart would race and he smiled like he could hear every beat it made. He would get this mischievous smile but keep walking. We finally got to the room where I was to be put. As he set me down, I looked into his eyes not a very good thing. They were a topaz color. I immediately feel out of it again and my heart started racing again. He had a sad look in his eyes. As if sad, he had to let go of me or I don't know what but I did not like seeing him sad. Dr. Carlisle walked in after a few minutes.

"Um Bella I will need to run a few test to see if your are ok." As he said this he looked in Edwards direction as if telling him he needed to get out.

"Ok that's fine I'll just have to call Charlie."

":That won't be necessary." I gave him a questioning look. He gave me the same look back.

"What do you mean it won't be necessary?"

"Well I already called him and told him I am just doing a check up."

"Why are we lying to my father about this?"

"I understand you are upset…." I cut him off after that.

"Upset maybe a little more than that. I mean you didn't even tell my father of all people about this I mean come on." At this point my voice was dripping with sarcasm I tried to jump out of the bed but Dr. Carlisle told Edward to help calm me down so I did not hurt myself. Edward came over to put me in his arms but I wouldn't let him do that. He looked so hurt when I moved away. I felt very guilty for doing that to him so I went and allowed him to hold me in his arms. When I was sitting with him I felt safe. It was a weird felling to have because I had never felt safe in a very long time. I haven't felt safe since I was with Renee. She was the only person who truly cared about me. Charlie never really cared about me. I was just someone who he let his anger out, who feed him and who kept everything in perfect condition. He would yell at me everyday he has only hit me once and that was just yesterday. Before I went to the party he told me I was nothing and could never be anything to him or anyone. I was an ugly thing that took up space in this world. I said something back to him and he got mad and slapped me across my face. I got tears in my eyes and he just laughed at me. I ran away and he yelled at me to come back. I went into the woods and waited till it was time to go to the party. It was making me cry remembering this. Then I remembered I was still in the hospital in Edwards arms. I could hear him talking to me now.

"Bella are you ok?" he asked with so much sincerity in his voice.

"I am fine just remembering something that happened to me yesterday before the party." As I said this I realized we were the only two in the room where had Dr. Carlisle go?

"Oh would you like to talk about what happened?" I did I wanted to talk to him about all of my problems and tell him that I did not have a good father and how I missed my mother so much. Why did I want to talk to him about all of this I had to ask myself I had just meet him or at least just started to talk to him. Even though that is true, I felt like I had known him for a very long time.

"Maybe a little bit later." I told him but it came out sounding like a question. He just smiled at me his amazing crooked smile. I blushed of course by this. When I looked down to hide my blush I saw what I was wearing. The hospital gown that was know about mid thigh. I jumped off his lap a little to fast and was unsteady when I landed. He stood and steadied me which only mad me blush even more.

"Why are you getting up so soon?" he asked as if he knew but was asking any way.

"Well…you see I um saw what I was um wearing and I um kind of wanted to go change so you didn't have to um see me in it." I said stumbling over my words because he was staring into my eyes and I stared back that was stupid of me because they were beautiful and I would get lost in them. My breath quickened as I looked at him.

"Oh that's all I think you look just fine in what you're wearing." He said with a little smile. Just as he said that a little pixie looking girl walked into the room. She was beautiful. She looked very happy.

"Edward get out I need to get Bella dressed." She told him with a smile as if she knew something he didn't know. His head sank as she told him this. He looked at me with an apologetic smile and gave me a hug then he walked out of the room. I was sad to see him go.

"Ok lets get down to business." She looked serious to. Oh no what did I get myself into? She had a big bag that was about twice her size yet she managed to carry it with ease. She pulled out a lot of different outfits . Skirts, shorts, t-shirts, tank tops, jeans, sweatshirts, light jackets and so much more. I looked at her with big eyes.

"Ok so lets see you look about a size one or two." She started pulling all of my size clothes out. How did she know what size I was? As soon as she did that she picked out the clothes that 'looked like me' as she put it.

"This is all amazing but I don't even know your name." she just laughed.

"My name is Alice Cullen I am Edwards little sister." He never mentioned any siblings to me.

"Any other siblings I should know about?" I ask with a little laugh to lighten the mood. Her face grew a little annoyed I suddenly felt bad for asking any questions. She didn't answer me right away. I got scared because she stopped breathing for about five minutes. I started to shake her and yell her name. I got dressed quickly then ran to the door and yelled for Edward who was at my side in a second. I told him what had happened and he cursed under his breath.

"Is she going to be ok?" I felt bad about this.

"Yes she will be perfectly fine I can promise you that."

**I decided to leave it at this. Next chapter will probably be Edwards pov on Alice and her vision and what is to come!!! Cannot wait! **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own twilight

Disclaimer I do not own twilight.

Edward pov

I heard Bella scream from in the room with Alice. Oh no what did she do know? Then I saw it in Alice's head. Bella was walking in the forest when something jumped out and took her, after that I could not see anything else. That meant that either a werewolf took her or whoever did did not know what to do next. I am going to have to keep her in my sight all the time. I hope she does not think I am weird or a stalker. After I saw the vision Alice had I cursed under my breath but it was not low enough for Bella not to hear. I could tell she was worried about Alice. Just the Alice came up for a breath. I just gave her a look and she knew what had happened.

"Omg Bella I am so sorry I didn't mean to stare off into space. I kind of do that sometimes when I get excited."

"Its ok Alice I'm just glad your ok." I cut in at this.

"So sorry to interrupt but I think Bella's dad just got here to see where she is so you can stay here or come with us." Bella was so scared her dad was here because she started crying. I just took her in my arms and rubbed her back. This was the first time that I noticed what she was wearing. She had on some American Eagle white shorts with a baby blue shirt that had blue, pink and green elephants on it. I held her to me so she wouldn't be so scared anymore. I went to go pick her up bridal style but she protested.

"What do you think your doing? My dad will probably want to kill you as it is I really don't think you carrying me out there is the best idea." I had to chuckle at what she just said.

"Bella don't worry about that he wont even see you if I can help it and I doubt he could kill me." I gave another chuckle.

"What do you mean he wont see me if you can help it?"

"Well I have connections and I can sneak you out the back and bring you somewhere."

"I will have to go home sooner or later, I would rather going home later than sooner." I looked her in the eyes to let her know I was not kidding.

"Bella if I can help you out you will never have to step foot in that house again. If I cant help I will not let you go into that house without me or my sister do you hear me?" She started crying again. I have no idea what I am going to do with if she keeps on crying like this. I tilted her head up towards mine.

"Bella what is the matter now?" I asked her.

"Nothing is the matter Edward these are tears of happiness not sadness." I was so relived when she told me that the only thing that was stopping me from kissing her is that I don't know how she feels and my sister was walking back into the room with a little grin on her face. "_Edward don't worry it will come sooner or later but more sooner than later. Ha-ha hope your having a good time with her because her dad is going crazy because Carlisle wont let him see her. So hurry up and get out of here before he comes back here and takes her"._ Alice's mind of course.

"Ok Bella lets go. We will have to go thought the back door that leads out of the ER."

"Um ok lets go." She was shaky when she went to walk but I was there to help her. We were making good progress up until I saw Bella's dad in the door of the ER looking the opposite way we were coming from thank the lord.

"Uh Bella how bout we go this way." I whispered in her ear as I turned her in our new direction. She quickly caught onto my little plan and swiftly walked towards the other door. When we got there I picked her up and ran human speed to my car. I set her down and she fell. I was there to catch her. I had to open the passenger door for her and I gently slid her in. I went to the drivers side and jumped into the car and started it all in the same motion. I took a quick glance at Bella and saw that she was paler than me.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked in a rush.

"He knows your taking me and he went to stop us." She said with a shaky voice.

"Bella he didn't and he will never know it was us who took you ok. For all he knows you could have run away from the hospital or still be in there." As I said this I saw a cop car behind me. They didn't have in their light but I could read his mind._ "How dare he take her. She is no good what does he want her for. That little piece of dirt ran away from me. She will pay for that when I get my hands on her at home." _I cant believe he was saying this about his own daughter. He is going to die a very painful death for that.

"Bella would you mind if we took a little detour to get to my house?" As I said this she looked up at me then in the review mirror and flinched.

"Of course not Edward why would you think I would mind?" I gave a tense laugh.

"Just checking." I turned the car sharp and went down a path that me and my brothers made. If you didn't know where it lead it would be difficult to drive through. It was going to be very fun watching Chief Swan try to go through it. I gave out a laugh and Bella looked at me like I was crazy.

"Sorry it was funny watching your dad drive through the path." Her jaw tightened as I said your dad.

"He. Is. Not. My. Dad." She took a pause in between the words.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to take it offensively." When I said this I looked at her to see if I was forgiven. I am pretty sure I am forgiven because she looked at me gave me a smile the told me to watch the road or whatever we were on. I just laughed. The next time I noticed her looking at me was when we were pulling into my driveway. I just looked back.

"What are you Edward? I know you cant be a human because of things I have seen today."

"Please don't ask that right now."

"I won't ask but I will figure it out."

"I wish you wouldn't. What if I am not the super hero? What if I am the bad guy?" I asked raising my eyebrow. She just laughed at me.

"I don't believe that your bad." After she said that I heard his voice. No it wasn't out loud but it was in my head. He was close to the house we had to get inside now. I rushed out of my side of the car to get her. She just looked at me like me like I was crazy. I got her out the car and into the house. She stopped right in the door way with her mouth wide open.

"Would you mind coming in the house Bella?" She then walked into the house.

Bella pov

His house was amazing. It was huge and so pretty! He was rushing around the house shutting all the blinds and locking all the doors and windows.

"Ok are you ready for a tour of the house?"

"Yes that would be good." He walked through the down stairs, which was like any other down stairs. When he got to his stairs, they spiraled up. He showed my everyone's room . Alice and Jasper's was a nice purple not to bright but not to pale. They had a king size bed with a curtain over it. Rosalie and Emmett's room was white with leopard print wallpaper. Their bed matched the wallpaper.**(Seemed like such an Emmett thing I just had to do it.)** I had to laugh at that. When I did, Edward looked at me. There was another set of stairs. Edward lead me up them and there was a door at the end. When I walked in it was probably the best room I have seen ever. It had a leather couch that was black. A whole wall was just cd's. The bed looked bigger than a king. It had a gold cover on it. The room was amazing I wanted to stay in there for the rest of my life. I forgot to mention that another whole wall was books.

"Bella do you like it?" I looked at him like he was stupid.

"I don't like it." At that his face fell and he started to walk out the room.

"Edward I love it." At this he turned around and smiled a big smile.

"I'm glad you like it because this is where you will be staying but that is only if you want to stay here."

"Are you kidding me I can stay here you parents wouldn't mind? If not I would love to stay here with you and your family."

Sorry its so short and took me this long to update!! If I get reviews I will update faster. Finals are coming up so I will be busy but I will try to find time to write.


	3. Chapter 3

So after my reviews I got very happy and decided to write some more

So after my reviews I got very happy and decided to write some more!! Hope yall like it

Bella pov

I cant believe it he asked me to stay with him and his family! What does that mean? Does he like me that would be good. Is he doing this out of pity though? I do not want him to feel like he has to do this.

"Bella what's wrong?" he asked me with his breath on my neck. I almost fainted at the feeling.

"I was just thinking about how I was going to get all my stuff from my house over to your house." What a lie I hope he would buy it because I didn't fee like explaining to him what I was actually thinking. He looked at me for a minute and then looked away as if he was trying to figure something out.

"Alice and I will go get you stuff and bring it here." He finally looked at me. His face was hard and had no emotion but his eyes gave him away. He was pained about something I wish I could know what though. I just looked at him in hopes I could see what was wrong. It didn't work he turned his back to me and looked out the window. I was hurt. Now I thought it was me who did something. Maybe I shouldn't stay in the house after all.

Edward pov

Bella, my beautiful Bella. Wait my Bella where did that come from she isn't mine. She needs some one in her life to help her through this. Maybe I could be that person. When Alice gets back I have to go get all of Bella's belongings from her house and bring them here. This is going to be very nice having her stay here with my family and I. She will be around so I can keep an eye on her. No more visits to the hospital to get a cast or because she was knocked out.

Bella pov

Edward was scaring me because he wasn't talking and he was facing away from me.

"Edward are you ok?" as I said this he turned around

"Oh yeah im fine sorry must have been daydreaming." He actually looked sorry.

"Its ok. So when is your family getting home?" He seemed to think that it was funny.

"Well you see they went out for the night and wont be back till morning." We are at the house all alone for the night. I am in a house all alone with the god Edward. This is going to be a good night.

"What are we going to do tonight?" I asked Edward.

"Well what do you want to do tonight?" He asked with a little glint in his eyes.

"Lets see we can play 20 questions or watch movies what ever I really don't care."

"I like the 20 questions idea." This was going to be good he doesn't know what I can do.

"Ok so you go first." Ha he was going to regret that.

"Ok lets see…..Favorite thing to do?"

"Favorite thing is going camping with my family." He chuckled at that one.

"Your turn." I told him.

"Dating someone?" I had to laugh at that one. Me dating someone haha.

"Are you kidding hah that's funny no I'm single."

Edward pov

Bella beautiful Bella is single. This is amazing she is free no guys. I want to dance around right now. This is very good news!

_I still can't believe she would leave my house to go with that thing. My house is such a nice house anyone would want to live in it. When I get her back, she is going to pay so much. She will not be able to leave the house. I don't even know if I'm going to let her out the house again She will be my slave and not just cleaning ha! _

I'm going to kill him! How could he think something like that? Bella shouldn't be thought of like that. OH when I get my hand on him he is dead worse than dead. Just then my cell phone rang. It was Alice.

"Hello Alice what do you need?"

"Just to tell you that you need to get Bella out of the house within an hour because Charlie is going to try to come in the house and get her. He isn't going to stop until he has her in his hands."

"Were leaving now Alice thank you." I looked at Bella and her face was pale.

"What's the matter Bella?"

"Were leaving as in who just you and your family. Well have a nice time I will see you when you get back."

Bella don't be silly you coming with me."

"I am are you kidding I have never been away from this city before." She had this happy look on her face. She looked like a five year old in a toy store. She was so cute.

"Well were going to meet my family in Alaska for a couple months"

"Months?" She asked with a small little voice.

"Yes if you don't like it we can come back." I told her.

"You would do that just for me?" I don't think she was used to being spoiled. That was all about to change.

"Ok so we need to leave in about twenty minutes."

"I don't have any clothes or anything to pack."

"Bella you must not know my sister very well. She will have a whole new wardrobe for you." Bella's face went so white I could almost see through her.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't want her spending all that money on me. I am going to pay her back as soon as we get to the house."

"Bella you don't have to worry about that. She loves to spend money on people." I hope she would get that she doesn't have to pay us or Alice back.

"I would love to argues with you but we have to go now."

I know they are getting short I will try to make them longer for you all!! So I hope you like it I don't think it is my best. I am not going to bring someone into her life since they are moving to Alaska. But she will meet Tanya hahaha will it be a mess or will they get along who knows!! Review and I will update faster!

Lots of love

leach lover 9


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, ok, ok so I'm updating now to make you all happy

Ok, ok, ok so I'm updating now to make you all happy!! Hope you like it and sadly I don't own twilight or any of these people!

Edward POV

I need to get Bella out of this house **now**! Charlie is near the house like I mean very close.

"Bells lets go out the back door to the garage." She just looked at me then went out the house. I feel so bad not telling her everything.

"Why are we in such a rush?" She asked with her big brown eyes staring up at me. She is so beautiful. Focus, you have to focus on the road not her for now. Just look at the road and you will be ok. Try not to breath as much either. Ok I can do this only three hours on the car with her.

"Edward is something wrong?" she asked me.

"No of course not why would you ask that?" I asked remembering I need to breath when I talked.

"Well you looked mad and hurt so I was getting worried."

"Oh ok well no I'm not I'm just trying to get aw…" I decided I shouldn't finish my sentence.

"Trying to get away? Get away from what?" I had a dry chuckle for a moment but I could tell it didn't work.

"Bella your dad is trying to take you back with him." Right when I said this she got pale and started to shake and the tears ran down her face.

"Bella listen to me, he will not be able to take you away from me. No matter how hard he tries he will never win. Do you hear me?" I asked her but I don't think she could. I pulled the car over on the side of the highway. I pulled her into my lap and tried to comfort her. I held her close to my chest put my nose in her hair to calm myself. Then I started to hum her song I wrote her. She suddenly stopped and looked at me.

"Where have I heard that before?" I just looked at her amazed that she remembered it from my late night visits.

"I think I have sang it before to you." I told her.

"Who wrote it because it is absolutely beautiful!" she said with a little smile playing across her lips.

"Silly Bella I wrote that. For you." She got very quite and just looked in my eyes. A single tear fell from her face, but I know she was not sad.

Bella POV

He wrote me a song. I can't believe it. In all my life no one has every done anything like that for me.

"You really didn't have to do that Edward." I told him

"Silly Bella of course I did."

"Why is that Edward?" I asked still tearing up a little. Right when he was about to answer I saw Charlie's car a couple miles away.

"Edward I think we should start moving again!" I told him while trying to get back in my seat. I hope he understood why I got back into my seat. Not that I didn't want to hear why he wrote me a song. Who wouldn't want to know why?

Edward POV

She climbed back into her seat just like that. Like nothing had happened. Why would she do that? Was it because I was moving to fast for her? What did I do wrong? Then I saw the lights behind me. I started to panic. Then I realized that I could get away still. I hope he wouldn't know that it was me. I even took another car. It was Alice's yellow Porsche. I don't think Charlie will recognize me. We started to get back on the highway. I was going the speed limit until he was far enough behind for me to go a lot faster. I don't think he will reach us in time now. Only an hour left till we got to where we are staying. My phone rang. It was sitting on the console of the car.

"Hey Bella do you mind answering that for me?" I asked her she just laughed.

"Nope not at all." Then her face got pale.

"What is it Bella?"

"Um…this is uhhh your girlfriend calling." She told me with a grim expression on her face.

Bella POV

I should have known he had a girlfriend. Why did I get my hopes up? I always get let down in the end no matter what. Edward just looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Do you not believe me? The caller id says worlds best "gf" which can only mean girlfriend." He looked like he was just shot then his face went stone cold and he put his hand out for the phone. I gave it to him because I was scared of what he would do if I didn't give him the phone. He looked really mad when he got on the phone and even more mad when he got off the phone

ok I know I told ya'll I would make the chapters longer but I couldn't help myself with stopping here.. I was nice and kept going because I was going to stop halfway through this. Ok so tell me what you think!! Thanks soo much

Love ,

Leach lover 9


	5. Chapter 5

I am shocked people would think I made Edward a player

I am shocked people would think I made Edward a player! Hmm well he's not Bella only thinks that but she's in for a surprise! And no I don't own twilight.

Edward POV

My poor Bella. She thinks I have a girlfriend. Whoever this is I swear I'm going to kill them! World best girlfriend is sitting right next to me. My god if only she was my girlfriend. Hmm life would be very good!

"Hello?" I said angrily into the phone.

"Well hello there. I have missed you terribly and heard you are coming to visit me. Is that true Eddie boo?" One she called me Eddie and two she thinks I am coming to visit her. Who in their right mind would want to visit her?

"No Tanya I am not coming to visit you. I am coming up there to stay a while with Bella."

"Who is Bella and why would you want another girl when you could just have me?" I had to laugh at that.

"I will never want you in my whole life time I will never ever want you do you understand that?"

"Oh Edward one day you will want me and you will some crawling back to me." With that she hung up the phone. I was so mad at that point. I took it out on my car. We where going around 125. I could hear Bella trying to tell me something but I wouldn't listen. After I calmed my self down I slowed the car down to around 105. Bella's face was so pale I had to check and see if she was still breathing.

"Bella can you hear me? Bella come on talk to me." She just turned her head. Then she snapped out of it.

"Edward you were going so fast I thought you were going to crash and we were going to die. I was so scared." I saw on the side of the road a gas station. I decided to pull over so I could calm her down.

"Bella I am so sorry I was just very mad about what Tanya had said to me and about you. I shouldn't have done what I did. I am so sorry will you forgive me?" I just looked at her and got lost in those big chocolate brown eyes of hers.

"Of course I forgive you. Now would you mind telling me who that was on the phone?" I just looked at her and smiled.

"That was Tanya she thinks that I am her boyfriend but im not. She just cant get over that."

"Oh I see. Aren't we staying with them thought when were in Alaska?"

"No like I would put you through that. We are staying at one of my family's houses there." Her face was priceless. Her eyes got so big I don't know how they didn't pop out of her head.

Bella POV

His family has more than one house? Wow the must be rich and he doesn't have a girlfriend! Hmm life is starting to get good. Right then Edward decided to pull me back into his lap. He just stared at me with his smoldering golden eyes.

"So lets finish our little chat we had going earlier." He said with a little chuckle.

"go right ahead with that."

"ok so I wrote you the song because I couldn't get you off my mind. That first day I saw you I was hit with something didn't know what but I couldn't leave you alone. My family began to worry because I had never done this with a girl. And trust me I have seen my fair share of girls." When he said that it made me mad for some reason I don't know why but it did

"then I found out that you were being abused I wanted to find out who was doing this to them and cause them some kind of pain. After seeing you break down when you heard your fathers name I knew I would never ever be able to leave you again no matter how much you hated me I would stand by your side. So I wrote that song when I went home to change." I was on the verge of tears after he was done with his speech. He likes me I think.

E POV

I cant believe I just told her all of that. Well she seems like she is taking it ok. Ok since I told her all of that I guess I should ask her my next question. Deep breath.

"Bella can you answer this question for me?"

"Sure Edward what is it?" there was a slight pause then I went ahead and asked her.

"Bella will you…be my

"get you skanky butt out of that car and off of his lap!" someone yelled form a few feet away. Oh no how did I let this happen. Bella actually was about to get out of the car.

"Bella what are you doing?" I asked her

"I am doing what he says it makes the beating a lot less." How can she do this think fast.

"Wait Bella will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her in a rush. She just looked at me with big eyes and started to cry. Then I saw a tear run down her face and she looked up at me and gave me a huge smile. I wrapped my arms around her and gently kissed her lips. All to soon I pulled away remembering we had company. He was furious and pulled out a gun. I noticed the gun was pointed towards bells.

"Bella duck!" I yelled to her. She listened and I drove off onto the highway at 96 mph. We had to move and fast. We were only 20 minutes from the house. I had to call and warn Alice and the others.

"Hello Alice."

"I know Edward I just saw it all happen hurry up and got through the path we created a while ago he wont follow you."

"ok thanks Alice I will see you soon." I hung up the phone and looked to she how she was doing and then I realized that she was hit. I looked at my back windshield and saw that I had a hole in it. I looked back at her and saw that the bullet went through her upper arm. I had to hurry and get her to Carlisle. Oh no the blood is not helping me at all. I pushed my car to its limits and was at the house in record time.

"Bella can you hear me com on I need you." I told her as I broke into a dry sob. Then I saw her eyes flutter open.

"How did you do it Edward?"

"How did I do what?"

"Not loose control when I was bleeding in the car?" how did she know? How told her? Oh well that's not important right now. Getting her better is what is important. I picked her up and carried to her into the house and to the living room. My dad rushed down the staires. I was still sobbing so he knew it was bad.

"Alice can you get Edward out of here for a minute?"

"What?! No I am not getting out of here Bella needs me and I am going to stay by her side till the end!" I yelled/ I scared my whole family when I did this. After I realized how loud I was I looked to see that bells hadn't moved.

"Dad whats wrong with her, why isn't she moving?" I was getting very worried now.

"Edward I don't know whats wrong with her I am trying to figure that out right now. Alice will you go get a change of clothes for her because I will need to take these off to look at her arm better." When he said this my eyes turned pitch black. The thought of Bella being changed on front of me blew me away. I had to get out and fast. I decided to go hunting.

Bella POV

I heard someone screaming very loudly. I thought it was me at first but then I heard it cry. The cry of an angle, in my life I never thought I would hear that. It scared me to think that I was actually dead. What was the point of moving when you are dead? I had no idea. Then I felt something prick me. It hurts too. I wanted to open my eyes but they were to heavy. Then another prick came this time it was in my arm. Then another in my wrist. What was happening?

Haha cliffy decided to leave it here b/c I don't know what I should make the pricks haha ok so review and I will update faster!! And I might not be able to do it any time soon b/c I have vbs from 8:30 to 12:30 then next week I have camp from 9 to 6. busy busy the next couple of weeks but I will try to find time to write!

Love,

Leachlover 9


	6. Chapter 6

Ok ok so I am finally finding time to write

Ok, ok so I am finally finding time to write. I would very much appreciate if you would all review it makes me want to write even more! Ok so here we go hope you enjoy it!

Edward POV

After I found out that Bella needed to be alone while my dad was helping her I went hunting. I haven't gone in such a long time. I almost asked Emmett to come with me but I didn't I wanted to be alone. So much has happened. Bella is now my girlfriend. Hmm I like the sound of that. Next her dad is trying to kill her and me. Which killing me is impossible but killing Bella is not. I am going to have to face my whole family with thses problems. Then there is Tanya how is always butting into my life. I hope this all goes right.

Bella POV

I was lying on something comfortable but they was something going into my arm. Then I felt a large pain in my shoulder. I almost let out a scream then I remembered it might be the man that I lived with. I tried to open my eyes but something soft told me not to. Then I knew I wasn't with that man. I was with someone else but who? Then the pain in my shoulder went away. I smelled something funny then. After I smelled it I was about to pass out. That meant it was only one thing. Blood. I tried to stay awake but the smell was to strong for me to handle.

Edward POV

It only took me an hour to hunt. I felt amazing, energized again. Hmm felt good. And the thought of returning to Bella only made me happier. I was running to the house when I smelt something. Even thought I wasn't hungry I still smelt good. I had to get a grip. So I stopped breathing and went inside the house. I walked up the stairs to where Bella was left. She was asleep on the couch on my room. She looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake her up. Right when I was fully in the room she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Why hello." I said to her.

"Hey yourself." She said as she tried to get up.

""No stay laying down unless you have to use the bathroom." She gave me a loot the sat back down. Patting the seat next to her for me to go sit next to her which I did.

"So how's the arm?" I asked her

"My arm?" she looked confused then it hit her. "Oh my arm its fine." She said looking down at the floor.

"Bella" I said pulling her chin up so I could look at her eyes. "What's the matter you seem ashamed." She just tried to pull her head away from my hand and look at the wall.

"Hey there is nothing to be ashamed of if anything I am proud of you."

"proud of me for what being the worst daughter every getting in the way of making him happy for letting him do what he did to me?" she was upset and yelling.

"No I am proud of you for standing up finally even if it wasn't direct you did it in a way and I'm proud of you for making it through today." With that said she turned and looked at me. I could see the tears in her eyes.

"Please Bella don't cry I cant stand to see you cry anymore. Please don't Bella." With that she wiped her tears and climbed into my lap. There I held her for a while. I would occasionally kiss her forehead or sing part of her lullaby. Soon she was asleep and I moved her to the bed. I was about to walk out to go down to the family when I heard Bella say something.

"Don't leave me please I don't think I could ever do this with out you." She was crying but her eyes were closed and she didn't move. That's when I figured she was dreaming and she talked in her sleep. I walked over to the bed and layed next to her. I wrapped my arms around her and whispered in her ear.

"I am here Bella I wont ever leave you until you tell me to." At that her breathing slowed and I knew she was fully asleep. I didn't want to move and wake her so I laid there all night daydreaming about her.

Bella POV

I feel asleep in his arms. It felt so right to lay here like this. Tonight I dreamt about him. Everything was going right with him next to me. I would be in the best moods and always laugh. Right now I was in his arms and I felt safe and I knew he wouldn't let anything touch me. My dream about him was very weird. It was when we were at school and we were running for P.E. It started to rain everyone went inside but I just collapsed on the track crying. I was crying because of things that happened at my house. Edward ran over and stood me up. 'What's wrong Bella?' he asked me. 'Nothing is wrong I'm just upset about something's.' I managed to get out with only one sob interrupting me. 'Come here.' With that, he pulled me into his chest and let me cry. Then he pulled my face back, tilted my face up, and kissed me. I kissed him back and we were in the rain for a while. Then our coach came out to get us. 'get your butts in the gym now you both are going to get sick.' We pulled apart and started to laugh. We went into the gym and stayed there for 10 minutes then it was time to go home. Right when we got into the car, I was woken up.

"Bella wake up come on its time to go eat." He told me in a sweet voice. His eyes meet mine then they traveled between my eyes and my lips back and fourth again. I knew what he wanted. I had to smile at him so he knew it was ok. Then he leaned closer to me. Then I felt his cold hard lips crash into mine. Our lips moved together perfectly. We suddenly pulled apart when we heard someone cleared their throat from the door way. I instantly blushed a dark red while Edward just chuckled. I looked to see who it was. It was only Alice thank gosh.

"Ok you two no one knows that ya'll are together only me. So if ya'll want to stay together for a while I would get your butts down stares." Edward stood up and turned to reach for my hand.

"Wouldn't it be noticeable if we walked down hand in hand?" Alice laughed a little.

"No one is home right now they are all hunting."

"Alice what's wrong with you she doesn't know what we are." She just looked at him.

"Dearest Edward yes she does." His face got whiter than it normaly is.

"But if you knot then why do you stay with us?" he asked me.

"I stay with you because you are amazing you saved me from my horrible home and gave me a better one and actually treated me like I was something and in plus I love this family." I said he just walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Arent you scared that something might happen to you here with us?"

"I know you would never mean to do anything to me and would never let anyone else do anything to me." I said with a smile. Then I heard the front door slam shut. Me and Edward pulled apart and I went into Alice's room with her to make it look like I was in there all night instead of with Edward. Alice gave me new clothes to put on and she did my hair and a little makeup much to my disliking. Then after we were done we went down stares to eat or at least to let me eat. Then Alice wanted to go shopping but I have been ordered to stay at home till they found Charlie. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose went shopping leaving me and Edward home alone. Carlisle and Esme were out hunting then they were going on a date then to visit some friends. Edward and I have decided it will be a movie day and night with some pizza and popcorn for me. I let him pick out all the movies, which by the way he had so much fun doing. He looked so cute when he was happy. So now we are sitting here watching a movie I have never heard of. He looked so content on the sofa with a blanket wrapped around him. I had to go to the bathroom so I was in the process of getting up when he pulled me back down.

"Where do you think your going?" he whispered in my ear.

"Well I was planning on going to the bathroom if that was ok with you." I told him with a little laughter in my voice. He just nodded his head and let go of my waist. I went to the bathroom. Which by the way was kinda hard to find because there were about twenty rooms on the first floor. I must have walked in about five closets. Finally I found the bathroom. It was a nice bathroom. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and was horrified. My hair was a mess and my eyes looked huge and puffy. Well all I could fix was my hair which I put in a low pony and rested it on my shoulder. Then I took my travel back to the living room where I found Edward pretending to sleep. He look amazing more than normal. His chest was moving up and down slowly. He was stretched across the sofa so there was no place for me to lie. I walked over to the sofa and knelled down. I kissed his nose lightly and saw a faint smile on his lips but knew he wasn't going to crack just yet. Then I decided to play with his hair. I ran my hands through his hair then up and down his scalp. I knew I was getting him with this. He rolled over so he was facing straight up. I decided to take advantage of this, so I laid across his body so that our chest were touching. His smile has grown into a huge one. I let my hair fall into our faces to hide both of them. I was leaning into kiss him but then I stopped right above his lips. I held my face there for a little bit and then I knew he cracked. He opened his eyes, which had a burning in them that I knew he had to get rid of. He took my face in his hands and kissed me hard. It took me a while to respond but I did. We were sitting well playing on the couch making out for a good while. His hand was trailing along my side while the other one was on the back of my neck. Both pulling my closer to his body. I felt every muscle that he had. That is when I started to lose my breath. I pulled back a little and he understood why. He let me go and we both grasped for air even though he didn't need to breath. I looked in his eyes. I didn't know what I was looking for but I found something I never expected to find.

"Wow Bella I didn't know you had that in you." I heard from behind me.

Hahah sorry I decided to leave it at that maybe ya'll will review to make me update sooner!! Well I hope ya'll enjoyed it

Love leach lover 9


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so now that my power is back on and I don't have much homework I will right. **

**Again I don't own twilight.**

Bella pov

Edward and I turned to see Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett all standing in the door watching us. Emmett was laughing so hard he was about to roll on the floor, Jasper was trying his hardest not to laugh, Rose was standing there looking pretty pissed, and Alice was just looking at us amazed. I could feel Edward tighten under me when the all came in. I also felt me blushing. From where the are standing this all looks a little weird.

"So how long has all of this been going on?" Alice decided to play along for our sake. I think Edward was going to explain this one to his family.

"Well not to long really. Just a couple of days tops." He said to them. I looked down scared of what they would say. They all just laughed and went up to there rooms. I just looked at Edward and laughed so hard. We lay in each other's arms for a while then decided it was time for me to eat. We walked into his kitchen. It was amazing and huge. He made me a grilled cheese sandwich it had to be the best sandwich I have ever eaten. After we ate he showed me where the bathroom was and gave me some clothes. The bathroom was a nice size. It had a vanity along one whole wall/ three sinks fit on the wall. Soaps, toothbrushes, and little Dixie cups to rinse after you brush your teeth. The shower had a glass window on one side that was all blurred so you could see out but no one could see in. The shower curtain had a coral reef on it with all kinds of fish. It looked like something out of a little kid's bathroom. I quickly turned on the shower and got in. I didn't want to be away from Edward for long periods of time. All my soaps were back in Forks so I had to use Alice's stuff. Coconut shampoo and body soap was sweet pea. The water was warm so I hurried with my shower. When I was done I got the clothes I was going to wear and put them on. I looked in the mirror at what they had given me. It was a tight black tank top with hot pink short that were a little on the short side. When I stepped out of the shower, I went to Edwards's room to find him but he wasn't in there so I went downstairs to look for him and I didn't see him down there either. Therefore, I went into the kitchen to look for him but he wasn't there either. I finally called for Alice to come help me. She came down and told me he had to go hunt so he could stay with me alone. She took me to her room so she could play Barbie. I was not very happy but went along with it because she said Edward would love it. I have been sitting in this bathroom for what seemed like forever. She finally announced she was done with what she was doing. I looked at myself in the mirror I actually look pretty. I was pleased with what Alice has done. I was in a blue elbow length with silver buttons and black jeans. I was in white flats which had a little bow on the end. My hair was curled and pinned half up half down. All in all I looked pretty good. As I walked down to the living room, I noticed everyone was waiting for me to see what Alice had done to me. The only person that mattered as I came down was Edward. He was staring at me with his blazing eyes that were a glowing gold. I had a little trouble breathing as he came to meet me at the end of the stairs. His bronze hair was messier than it usual is. He was wearing dark jeans and a green shirt that I'm guessing is what his eyes used to look like because it went perfectly with his hair. We walked out the house and to Edwards's car. It wasnt his normal car it was his "special" occasion car. As usual he wouldn't tell me where we were going so I had to sit in the car and look out the window with out getting car sick because of his crazy driving.

"Bella I have been meaning to ask you how your day was." He said in a light tone that hinted he knew I had done something he thought was funny.

"What do you mean all I did today was sit in Alice's bathroom so I could get ready for tonight." I said with an innocent tone. He just laughed at what I just said.

"Is something funny Mr. Cullen?" I asked with a little laughter in my voice.

"Nope nothing is funny at all Mrs. Swan." He said trying not to laugh.

"Were here." He almost sang as he was getting out of the car to come help me out on my side. One I was out of the car I got a good look at the place. I gasped because it was a beautiful place. It looked like a castle. When we got inside, I realized that no one was in here except the workers. I turned to look at him to ask him something but he wasn't there. I turned around to look for him but he wasn't there. I didn't know what to do so I stood there waiting for him to come back. That is when a waiter walked up and took me to a table. I was given a menu so I looked through it. There were a lot of things that I liked I just didn't know what to get. After a while, I started to get worried because Edward hadn't come back yet. I didn't even know where he has gone to. The waiter came back and asked if I was ready to order and I told him I was. He took me order and walked away to the kitchen I guess. My food hasn't come out and it has been twenty minutes, so I got up to go look for Edward. I looked everywhere even in the bathroom. So finally I went outside to go find him and there he was leaning on the back of the car looking pissed. It wasn't till I got closer that I realized he was on the phone. He didn't notice me walking up to him so I wrapped me arms around his waist and leaned against his back. He jumped and turned to see who it was and when he saw me he immediately relaxed. he sighed and tried to get off the phone but whoever it was wasn't letting him go. I asked who it was and he mouthed back Tanya. I got mad and walked away.I wasn't mad at Edward I was mad that Tanya wouldn't get off the phone with him. He was over her now and moved on she should learn to accept that. At least in my opinion that is what I think. I walked back to the table to find that my food plus another plate was sitting on the table. All the lights had been dimmed and candles were placed on the table. I turned to see of anyone was around but I found no one. At that point I went to sit at the table. When I got there Edward walked from around the corner and pulled my chair out for me. He had apologetic look on his face. I then felt bad for storming off earlier.

"Edward I am sorry for walking away earlier I just feel that Tanya should stop calling you. Especially on our dates." he just smiled and chuckled.

"I know I feel the same way. I think I will change my cell number. What do you think?" I just smiled and laughed at him while nodding my head at him. The rest of the night was pure bliss we talked and laughed had a wonderful time. Then he brought me back to his house and kissed me on his front porch.

"I think that you should go inside so I wont do anything either of us will regret." after he said this I stood there pouting while he kissed me gently on the lips.

"But I would never regret anything I do with you." I said looking at him with a pout.

"Bella please I am begging you not to start this because I won't be able to control myself anylonger." after he pleaded with me for a few more minutes I finally went inside. I walked up the stairs and went to my room. Which just happened to be right next to Edwards.

**ok so I know its short and took for ever but idk what else to write. so hope you like it and I will try to write more.**


End file.
